Flashes de passion
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Quelques TRES courts drabbles sur les personnages de Seimaden. Un peu confus et pas dans l'ordre, mais venez jeter un oeil !
1. Tetius

Tetius

Dans le souffle glacé de la tempête, je demeure immobile. Inéluctablement, ma force vitale s'épuise quand la fleur de vie en moi s'éteint ; barreau plus fiable que toutes les laisses, la mort m'étreint et me souffle son haleine fétide, à la fois proche et lointaine, revenant sans cesse par la ronde des sentiments éternels. Il me maintient prisonnier par le pire des moyens, moi, le demi-cadavre qui meurt et ressuscite chaque jour à la tombée de la nuit. Je ne peux échapper à cette blanche prison de cristal.

Je ne bouge pas ; les heures s'écoulent à l'infini, interminables et monotones, tandis que ma seule musique demeure le chant du blizzard, dans toute sa violence et sa férocité. La douleur irradie à l'endroit où mon aile gauche demeure absente, et lentement, parcourt tout mon corps comme si elle accompagnait mon sang. Je ne peux m'enfuir. Pas même par la mort, alors j'attends. Lentement, les secondes glissent. Je suis sûr que, bientôt, une opportunité s'offrira à moi, alors je me montre patient ; de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Malgré l'amour obsessionnel de l'Autre, c'est toujours vers mon seul et unique maître que mon cœur s'envole. Je n'aspire qu'à le rejoindre. Peu importe l'Autre, et peu importent les épreuves. Peu importe.


	2. Zardy

Zardy

Détruire ou aimer. On dirait que ces deux notions sont tellement bien imbriquées dans ma tête que je ne suis plus capable de faire la différence entre les deux. Peut-être, en réalité, n'ai-je jamais su. En tout cas, c'est exactement ce qui en train de se produire.

Ce qui m'est le plus précieux au monde, je l'ai brisé de mes propres mains. Son corps déserté par la vie git à présent sur une croix de verre, où j'entretiens vainement sa beauté. Même dans la mort, il est tellement lumineux. Il m'est impossible de me détacher de lui, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

J'ai désiré le pouvoir, j'ai haï celui qui me l'avait dérobé ; mais tout est différent désormais. Je donnerais n'importe quoi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour le récupérer… Les moyens ou l'autodestruction même, si je ne peux l'éviter, tout cela m'est complètement égal.

Je le ferai revenir. Et je l'empêcherai de me quitter une nouvelle fois. Il ne s'en ira plus.


	3. Hilda

Hilda

Esseulée, je me tiens en équilibre sur le bord d'une falaise. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, d'Hilda ou d'Eris, de la fiancée de Rodric ou de l'épouse de Raulès. Tout autour de moi, la tempête se déchaîne et les deux hommes de ma vie se combattent avec férocité. Le démon et le sauveur, le diable et le héros. L'un est le souverain d'un autre monde, et l'autre, l'héritier d'un peuple éteint. Les gigantesques ailes noires du premier recouvrent et découvrent successivement la lumière resplendissante du second. J'aimerais enfouir ma tête dans mes mains mais je ne le fais pas.

Je souffre, je souffre tellement, mais je dois regarder jusqu'au bout. J'aimerais savoir qui je suis, j'aimerais m'émanciper du brouillard dense qui enfouit et révèle sans cesse ceux de ma vie présente et ceux de ma vie précédente. J'aimerais savoir laquelle de mes deux personnes est aimée par chacun de mes deux amants. J'aimerais me retrouver, et calmer la tempête. Mais elle n'a de cesse de souffler et de souffler encore. Si seulement, de mes mains je pouvais arrêter tout cela. Mais je demeure impuissante. Inutile. Bonne à rien sinon à être l'objet du désir de deux rois ennemis.


	4. Iria

Iria

Ainsi, tu me tues, mon frère. Pardonne-moi ; je crois que tout est de ma faute, mais tu sais, j'avais cessé de te comprendre. Pourtant, mon amour pour toi n'a pas diminué, jamais il ne le pourrait. Parce que tu es ma seule et unique famille, je ne serai jamais capable de te haïr.

Et même si je meurs, crois-moi, je continuerai de veiller sur toi. Tu ne m'échapperas pas si facilement, je ne pourrai plus te protéger mais je peux encore t'empêcher de commettre les erreurs les plus graves. Je l'espère en tout cas. Pourtant, malgré tes actes, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu éprouves encore un peu d'amour pour moi. Si tel est le cas, alors tu sauras peut-être comprendre…

Mais cela arrivera sans doute trop tard…


	5. Charon

Charon

Dans les ténèbres éternelles, je me tiens telle une ombre. Je règne sur les âmes endormies, je domine la vie d'une main détachée, je prends et je donne comme ça me chante. Tout ça ne me concerne pas car je suis le souverain du royaume des morts, je suis bien au-delà de ces concepts insignifiants qui font valser la vie des mortels.

Je suis plus, tellement plus ! et pourtant je ne suis rien. Je peux prendre la vie, la sauver, la rendre, c'est mon jouet et pourtant je ne vis pas. Je suis sombre et je ne tiens à personne.

La seule part de bonté en moi, je l'ai tuée quand elle a cessé de me comprendre, quand elle a souhaité répondre à l'appel de l'amour et a commencé à contrer mes ambitions. Je peux détruire mais rien bâtir. Jamais. Je suis le mal.

Et je ne peux semer autour de moi que le malheur et l'affliction. Dans mon dos s'entassent les cadavres et coulent les fleuves pourpres, car je suis moi, je suis Charon, le souverain absolu des enfers. Je suis né pour infliger la souffrance, demeurer Le destructeur ; ma seule existence est l'objet de bien des complaintes et des lamentations.

Je suis pourtant indispensable au monde, je le sais ; cette tâche m'est dévolue, c'est mon destin et je ne peux y réchapper, même si je ne le comprends pas, même si la haine ne cesse de consumer mon cœur face à cette injustice. Mais au fond, tout cela m'indiffère car je me perds de vue moi-même. Je ne vois pas et j'ignore car ma douleur est grande. Trop grande. Je veux mourir, car je suis fou.


	6. Tetius 2

Tetius

Mes larmes coulent, elles ne peuvent plus s'arrêter. Mon cœur est déchiré. Je ne comprends pas comment l'on peut sombrer si loin dans la déchéance, par amour pour un être qui nous hait. Ce n'est pas logique. Rien de tout cela n'est logique. Zardy, je ne vous suis pas.

J'ai pourtant tout fait pour vous repousser. Je crois m'être montré très clair, je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul maître et cela ne changera pas.

Mais alors, pourquoi mes mains tremblent-elles autant ? Pourquoi mon cœur a-t-il tellement mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais même plus qui je suis ? Pourquoi…

Je ne suis qu'un démon à l'apparence angélique. Je suis l'incarnation vivante du mensonge, celui qui trahit pour mieux servir et qui jure fidélité pour mieux trahir. Mais de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'un seul être et je vous méprise du fond de mon âme. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous tellement ? Et moi, que suis-je censé faire ?

Au moment même où je vous tue, vous m'adressez des paroles apaisantes, des paroles d'amour…

Et quelque chose se brise.


End file.
